Pokémon FireRed Version
Pokémon FireRed is a Gameboy Advance game, and is the Xth game played by Danny and Arin on Game Grumps, and the 98th game played on Game Grumps overall. The game was sent into the show by Jessy Ruiz. Episodes #I Never #Smell You Later #Rat Pack #Catch 'em Some #Bugalug #POISONED #The Name Game #Rock Hard #On the Level #Third Time's the Charm #Running Shoes #Saying Words #Jigglypuff 'N Stuff #The Bat and the Bee #Spelunking #Super Nerds #What a Dream #Pokemon Master #Helix or Dome? #Misty-Eyed #Magic Words #Knowledge is Learning #DRAMATIC ENTRANCE #Arin's Losing It #Get It Together #Starting Fires #Starmie and You #Sexy Widdle Baby #Stinky Flower #Can't Escape List of I never's Pokémon Party *Sch (Charmander → Charmeleon, ♂, Level 20) *Buntd, (Weedle → Kakuna → Beedrill, ♂, Level 16) *SPLAART!!! (Pikachu, ♀, Level 20) *TurntSNACO (Geodude, ♂, Level 19) *Fuck King (Oddish → Gloom, ♀, Level 21) Day-Care *Knurttt (Rattata, ♀, Level 15+) Game Information Pokémon FireRed Version and LeafGreen Version (ポケットモンスター ファイアレッド・リーフグリーン Poketto Monsutā Faiareddo Rīfugurīn, lit. "Pocket Monsters: FireRed & LeafGreen") are enhanced remakes of the original Pokémon Red and Green video games (Red and Blue outside of Japan), which were released in 1996. The new titles were developed by Game Freak and published by Nintendo for the Game Boy Advance and have compatibility with the Game Boy Advance Wireless Adapter, which originally came bundled with the games. FireRed and LeafGreen were first released in Japan in January 2004 and released to North America and Europe in September and October respectively. Nearly two years after their original release, Nintendo re-marketed them as Player's Choice titles. FireRed and LeafGreen are members of the Pokémon series of role-playing video games. As in previous games, the player controls the player character from an overhead perspective, and participates in turn-based combat encounters. However, new features such as a contextual help menu and a new region the player may access have also been added. Throughout the games, the player captures and raises Pokémon for use in battle. The games received mostly positive reviews, obtaining an aggregate score of 81 percent on Metacritic. Most critics praised the fact that the games introduced new features while still maintaining the traditional gameplay of the series. Reception of the graphics and audio was more mixed, with some reviewers complaining that they were too simplistic and lacked improvement compared to the previous games, Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire. FireRed and LeafGreen were commercial successes, selling a total of around 12 million copies worldwide. As with all Pokémon role-playing games released for handheld consoles, FireRed and LeafGreen are in third-person, overhead perspective. The main screen is an overworld, in which the player navigates the protagonist. Here a menu interface may be accessed, in which the player may configure his or her Pokémon, items, and gameplay settings. When the player encounters a wild Pokémon or is challenged by a trainer, the screen switches to a turn-based battle screen that displays the player's Pokémon and the engaged Pokémon. During battle, the player may select a move for his or her Pokémon to perform, use an item, switch his or her active Pokémon, or attempt to flee. All Pokémon have hit points (HP); when a Pokémon's HP is reduced to zero, it faints and can no longer battle until it is revived. Once an enemy Pokémon faints, all of the player's Pokémon involved in the battle receive a certain amount of experience points (EXP). After accumulating enough EXP, a Pokémon may level up. Capturing Pokémon is another essential element of the gameplay. During battle with a wild Pokémon, the player may throw a Poké Ball at it. If the Pokémon is successfully caught, it will come under the ownership of the player. Factors in the success rate of capture include the HP of the target Pokémon and the type of Poké Ball used: the lower the target's HP and the stronger the Poké Ball, the higher the success rate of capture. While FireRed and LeafGreen are remakes of Red and Green/Blue, they contain usability enhancements such as a contextual tutorial feature which allows players to look up data at any point in the game. Additionally, when continuing a saved game, players are shown the last four actions they performed, allowing them to remember what they were doing. The games support the Game Boy Advance Game Link Cable, through which connected players may trade or battle. Players may also connect with Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire and Pokémon Emerald, as well as with Pokémon Colosseum and Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, allowing them to obtain 386 different kinds of Pokémon. FireRed and LeafGreen also have the ability to connect to the Nintendo GameCube and interact with Pokémon Box: Ruby and Sapphire. In Box, the player may organize and view his or her collected Pokémon, and in Colosseum and XD, Pokémon may be used in battle. FireRed and LeafGreen are also the first games in the series to be compatible with the Game Boy Advance Wireless Adapter, which comes prepackaged with the games. The adapter can be plugged into the link port of the Game Boy Advance system, and allows players within a radius of 30–50 feet (9–15 meters) to wirelessly interact with each other. In addition, as many as 30 players at a time may join a special location called the "Union Room", where they can trade, battle, or chat. Nintendo has set up "JoySpots" at Japanese retail locations for this purpose. Trivia *Pokémon FireRed is the first Pokémon game played with Arin and Danny, and the third Pokemon game played overall on Game Grumps (the other two being Pokémon Emerald and Pokémon Stadium both played by Arin and Jon). *Currently, this is the longest Pokémon playthrough on Game Grumps. *This game is one of several games that have over 20 episodes on Game Grumps. Category:Games Category:GBA Games Category:Pokémon Games Category:Game Grumps Games